A Life at Stake Through Dimitri's Eyes!
by MaggieChauvin
Summary: This story is a DPOV of A Life at Stake by A Belikov Roza.
1. Dimitri's Job Offer

**This is my first shot at a Fanfiction so your reviews will be much appreciated. This is a DPOV of A LIFE AT STAKE by A Belikov Roza… definitely read her story along with this one, it is great!**

Chapter 1

The last few years have been the most depressing years of my life. It is very hard on a person to lose a best friend and charge. Since Ivan's death, I have been working as a substitute guardian part time, and during my off time, I visit my home and family. It was one afternoon while I was helping Mama prepare dinner for the family that I received the call that would change my life, although I didn't know the impact the call would make at the time I received it. I believed the offer to be just another job to pass the time.

Here I am at an airport in Montana waiting on my luggage and transportation as I replay the phone conversation through my mind.

"_Belikov." I say as my normal business greeting._

"_Yes, Guardian Belikov. I am Guardian Alberta Petrov, Head Guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy…", she says. As she is saying St. Vladimir's, I recall a story I heard some time ago about two students that had run away from the academy for a few years only to be caught and returned. One of them being Princess Vasilisa, the Last Dragomir, and the other a novice named Rosemarie Hathaway, the daughter of a legendary Janine Hathaway. I think had they been any other children, there would not have been a big uproar or search for them…..I am brought out of my thoughts hearing my name repeated by a voice that sounds as if it has been repeating the same thing over and over._

"_Guardian Belikov, are you still on the line?" she asks sounding concerned and a tad bit annoyed._

"_Yes, Guardian Petrov, I am still here. I am very sorry I was distracted." I apologize._

"_It's fine Guardian Belikov. As I was saying, we have a temporary position open her at St. Vladimir's and would like you to fill it. We have received news that you are to be appointed as Lead Guardian for Princess Dragomir….." as she is speaking, my head is reeling. I can not believe it; I am being appointed to the Last Dragomir. I was so tied up in my thoughts I hadn't realized she was still speaking. "…..your flights have been arranged and you will be leaving Russia in two days time." she informs me._

"_Thank you Guardian Petrov, may I ask about the arrangements made for my lodging and transport from the airport to the academy?" I ask her respectfully._

"_Oh dear," she replies, "I completely forgot about those arrangements. You will stay in the staff dorms at the academy along with the other staff Guardians. AS for your transportation I will pick you up at terminal C-4 upon your arrival to the airport!" she tells me in a rush._

"_Well, thank you again, and I will see you in three days." I replied closing the phone feeling strangely excited and at peace._

I am brought out of my thoughts hearing a woman calling my name.

"Guardian Belikov, there you are. I am Guardian Petrov, we spoke on the phone." she says as she extends her hand in greeting.

"It's very nice to meet you Guardian Petrov," I say as I shake her hand, "you may call me Dimitri if you wish."

" Well, Dimitri, let us gather your luggage and get on our way. I will fill you in on the details of your assignments once we are on the road." she tells me with a warm smile. I have a feeling we will get along well during my time at the academy.

"Oh and Dimitri, you may call me Alberta." she says looking a little ashamed she didn't say so earlier.

"Okay Alberta, I have my bags now. Let's get to the car. I am ready to hear about these new assignments." I say to her with a smile, feeling better than I have in a while. Once we are on the road heading towards the academy, I begin to feel nervous. I quickly slip on my guardian mask to hide my nerves before Alberta notices and questions me. After driving for about twenty minutes, Alberta breaks the silence to inform me of my new assignments and new charge.

"As I said over the phone Dimitri, we needed a temporary Guardian to patrol a few shifts as well as mentor a troubled novice." ("_Oh no! What have I agreed to?" I think to myself as she begin to explain about said "TROUBLED NOVICE".)_

"Since you are to be the Princess' Lead Guardian, we feel as though you may be able to help us with a troubled novice, who is said to become one of Vasilisa's guardians after graduation. You may have heard of the stunt they pulled a few years ago?" she questioned but didn't wait for an answer and continued with her story.

"Well, Rosemarie has managed to land herself in a delicate situation." As she says this, I raise an eyebrow in question, she can not possibly be insinuating that I train a pregnant novice. She sees my unasked question and answers with a very shocking answer.

"Yes Dimitri, I am asking you to take a pregnant novice under your leadership and train her to be legendary like yourself." she says with a smirk.

"Alberta, may I ask how far along Rosemarie is with her pregnancy?" I inquire unsure of my rights to ask questions in this situation.

Alberta answers me with a knowing look. "She is in her 37th week, so the baby will be here very soon." and she smiles as she says "baby"

Still confused, I ask, "Alberta, I'm not sure how to train her in combat. I would not want to put the child in danger." I tell her feeling as if I'm being unhelpful.

Her only response is "Gabriel", which honestly makes no sense to me. So, I decide to ask yet another question.

"What is Gabriel?" I ask with confusion, which is evident in my voice.

Alberta chuckles at my confusion but answers my question with so much pride on her face it's almost blinding. "Gabriel is the name Rose has chosen to give her son. I thought since you will be meeting them soon you should know." she says to me.

I chuckle with her now that I finally understand something pertaining to this conversation, and I reply, "That is a beautiful name, but may I ask a question?"

She simply answers, "Sure go ahead."

"Why did you look so proud when you were telling me about Gabriel?" I hope she doesn't get angry with me for overstepping a boundary. However, she only smiles a huge smile and answers, "Because I love Rose as my own, and Gabriel is a part of her."

"Oh" was all I said.

We sat in silence for a while, and I just thought over the whole situation I would soon be facing. That is until I heard Alberta announce we had arrived at the academy! I unloaded my luggage, and Alberta showed me to my room to get settled and rest. As Alberta was leaving, she turned back to me and said, " Tomorrow morning I will introduce you to the Princess and Rosemarie." and with that, she left.

With that knowledge, I decided it would be best for me to shower and go to sleep early, to try and recover from the jet lag. However, my mind had other thoughts. I lay my head on the pillow and wait for sleep to come, after quite some time I eventually fell asleep and entered a strange dream. _I dreamed of a woman with beautiful long and wavy dark hair, looking so soft and silky, I just wanted to run my hands through it. She was outside in the grass playing with a beautiful little boy; they were crawling around tickling each other, laughing, and smiling. Suddenly, the woman stood up, and I noticed she was round with another child. This woman was absolutely breathtaking; at the moment I had this revelation, the woman noticed me and threw herself into my arms._

"_Dimitri," she said, "I am so glad you are home. We have missed you today." she continued to tell me about her day and then told me about the little boy's day at a play group, where he apparently made many new friends._

"_Oh Dimitri," she says, "don't forget we have an appointment tomorrow," while she rubs her swollen abdomen. "We are going to see how well little Roza is growing to make sure she will not be making an early appearance like her big brother." she tells me with a big smile, remembering the day her son was born. "I love you." she tells me. Just as I am about to ask who she is and what is going on, my alarm goes off as the signal of an new chapter in my life, and the strange dream fades into nothing but an odd memory._

I woke up with a start, wondering where that dream and unfamiliar people came from and what my subconscious was trying to tell me.

After I finish dressing in my solid black Guardian outfit, I put on my duster and ready myself to leave my room in search of Alberta as my phone rings.

"Belikov." I answer.

"Dimitri, it's me, Alberta." she says very chipper this morning.

"Oh good morning Alberta, I was just leaving my room to find you." I tell her .

"That's great Dimitri, I was just calling to tell you to meet me at the Guardian building to be introduced to the Princess and Rosemarie." she informs me with a smile in her voice.

"Where would I find the Guardian building, me being new here and all?" I chuckle to lighten the mood.

"Oh my Dimitri I never gave you a campus map, I'm so sorry." she apologizes. "Its just across the campus from the chapel, you can't miss it." she tells me.

"Thanks Alberta, I'll be there soon." I say, as I begin to walk from the Guardian dorms and on my way to meet my new charge, Princess Vasilisa, and challenge, Rosemarie.


	2. Meeting Princess Vasilisa

**All characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Mead! I do not own anything! I hope you enjoy the story! **

I arrived at the Guardian building much quicker than I anticipated, walking in to the building I grew extremely anxious at the thought of meeting my new charge. But for some reason meeting Rose is what has my anxiety and nervousness over the top. It must be the fact that she and I will be working very close together in the near future, that has me so anxious. Her and I being mentor and student as well as being on the Princess' guard after she graduates. I haven't allowed myself to become close to many people other than my family, the job makes friendships and relationships brutally painful when you can possibly lose loved ones at and moment in the field. So I tell myself we will have a completely professional camaraderie, no friendship, just a work based relationship.

I walked to the reception desk and asked the Guardian working the desk, "Can you please tell Guardian Petrov that Guardian Belikov is here to meet with her?"

"Certainly Guardian Belikov, I will let her know you have arrived. She has been expecting you." she gestured to a seating group to her left, telling me, "You may have a seat while I call her."

"Thank you." I reply to her with a nod of respect among the Guardians. I waited in the lobby just about five minutes before Alberta stepped out of what seemed to be a conference room.

"Dimitri, I see you found the building rather quickly." she said with a warm smile.

"Yes Alberta," I chuckle "it was as simple to find as you said it would be."

"Well Dimitri, I have both good and bad news, which would you rather first?" she asked knowing I would say the bad news first.

"I'll go with the bad news first." I tell her feeling rather wary.

"The bad news is that Rosemarie is not going to be here this morning to meet you." she tells me. This information stirs up feelings of slight panic and worry? Why am I worried, I have never met this girl?

"Are her and the child in good health?" I ask feeling protective and concerned. So much for staying completely professional, and I have yet to meet her.

"Oh no Dimitri, they are perfectly fine," she says, "it is just that Rose works a part time job off campus, and I did not realize she would be away today before I made plans for you to meet her.

"I am glad to hear they are doing well. I am sure she and I can meet sometime later today." I tell her feeling relieved that Rose and the child are doing fine.

"Yes, I'm sure you two will meet up later today." she agrees.

"So Alberta, you said there was good news?" I questioned.

"Oh, the good news is that Princess Vasilisa is here to meet you." she tells me.

"Well, Alberta, lets not leave the Princess waiting." I say to her as we walk towards the conference room. Upon walking into the conference room, I notice a pretty blonde girl who must be the princess. Beside the princess was a dark haired boy with blue eyes, he could be no other than an Ozera. He looks very similar to an old friend of mine from my academy days, Tasha Ozera.

I walk towards the Princess as she rises from her seat. Once directly in front of her I bow to her in greeting, introducing myself. "Princess, it is an honor to be on your guard. I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

She smiles at me. "Good morning Guardian Belikov. I appreciate you agreeing to lead my guard when I leave the academy, in a few short months." she says in a way only a true Royal could.

"You are welcome Princess." is all I said.

The dark haired boy steps forward and extends his hand to me, "Hello Dimitri, I'm Christian Ozera, Tasha's nephew, you may not remember me. It has been many years since I saw you last." he rushes out in one breath.

"It is really nice to see you again Christian. I forgot you attend St. Vladimir's. How has Tasha been all these years?" I say with a smile remembering back to my time at St. Basil's Academy.

"She's doing great." Christian says, as the Princess informs me, "She just visited a few weeks ago."

We make a few minutes of small talk, about life at the academy and they ask me about my time at St. Basils with Tasha. After quite a bit of time Alberta walks over to excuse herself and me.

"I see you are getting reacquainted and I hate to interrupt; however, I need to tour Guardian Belikov through the campus and set him up on our patrol schedule. I'm sure you will be able to visit later during the day." Alberta says apologeticly for interrupting our conversation.

"I understand Guardian Petrov. Thank you for introducing Christian and myself to Guardian Belikov, it's too bad Rose was not able to be here." the Princess says, with a true regal air. With a smile she turns to me and says " I'm sure Christian and I will be seeing you around campus very soon Guardian Belikov."

I nod to her and tell her, " I am sure we will Princess, but in the mean time if there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Guardian Belikov." she says with a huge smile.

"You are very welcome Princess, goodbye." I say before I turn to follow Alberta down a hallway to what I assume is her office.

"Here is your patrol schedule," she tells me, handing me the form " you will not start patrol until Monday after lunch. Your training with Rose can be easily arranged around your patrols, since your shift will starting after lunch and ending with the end of the school day. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to ask or call me anytime." Alberta informs me.

"Thank you very much Alberta, for making me feel so welcome here. I was wondering since I have some time off if there was a good place to eat off campus? I would like to make myself familiar with the area around the campus as well as get myself a good breakfast." I explain to her.

"Sure, Dimitri, there is a quaint little café about five miles from campus. They serve an amazing breakfast. There are also a few shops around that area, if you need to pick anything up while you are out." she tells me. All of a sudden she gets a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh and Dimitri you should go to the garage to borrow a car, it's a long and cold walk to the town." she adds with a smile.

"Thank you again Alberta, I will certainly appreciate the car." as I thank her, I turn and walk towards the garage.

**Please, please, please, please, Review! It makes me want to write knowing that you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	3. Meeting Rosemarie

**I am really enjoying writing this story, but I really would like to hear from you all. It really would help me to know what you all think of the story so far. Please read and review!**

Chapter 3

I pulled up at the café about an hour later then I had planned on, due to the light snowfall. I parked the car I borrowed, in an empty spot near the front. I entered the café only to have my breath taken away, by the beautiful woman behind the counter serving coffee to a few of her customers. I took a seat and could not help, but look at this dark-haired beauty.

She noticed my glance and looked over in my direction. When I saw her face, I could not help but gasp. This is the woman who was in my dream, I just knew she is.

She walked in my direction to hand me a menu and greet me.

"Welcome to Café Arom-" I cut her off quickly. Her voice, it is the same voice as the woman from my dream. It can't be her, my mind must be playing tricks on me, I said to myself. During my mental rant I began to place my order.

"I don't need a menu." I state. " I'll have four scrambled eggs, a slice of ham, three pieces of buttered toast, and a large glass of milk. After I'm finished I would like a large Caramel Cappuccino to-go." I looked at her mesmerized yet again since I walked in the door, I barely took note of her as she shook her head acknowledging my order as she wrote it down.

"Anything else, Comrade?" She asked in a mocking tone. Maybe she noticed my entranced state, or she could quite possibly be fed up with Guardians? I don't know why she would be fed up with Guardians, but who was I to say what is wrong.

"No, that is all." I told her, as I pulled out one of my beat up old westerns from my duster pocket. I could feel her eyes on me as I attempted to read my novel. She shook herself out of her trance, and walked off to the cook, placing my order I assumed.

This girl probably thought that I was either strange or rude, with they way I cut her off and was so short with her, in my attempt to control these overwhelming thoughts going on in my mind. It's just that I can not get over how much this girl looks and sounds like the mystery woman from my dream. Being near her made my mind wonder back to my dream. I wished my life could turn out like that dream, having a child and a wife carrying my second child. But that is an impossible dream with the life I have chosen to live as a guardian. As I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I looked around the café and noticed that I was one of very few customers left after the rush. Maybe now with things slowing down, I would be able to talk to her and inform her of the new arrangements made for her and myself at the academy, as well as inform her of my position as the Princess' Guardian.

As she sets my food down she said, in such a beautiful voice, "Here you are. Four eggs, a slice of ham, three pieces of buttered toast and a large glass of milk. Can I get you anything else?"

Well I guess now is as good a time as any to ask her if she is indeed Rosemarie Hathaway. I looked at her and nodded that yes, she could get me something else, well in my case she could answer a few questions.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you attend St. Vlad's? You seem to fit the description I was given earlier."

Basically I was told she was brunette about 5'6" and obviously with child. No one told me how devastatingly beautiful she was, that I figured out on my own.

She looked at me pointedly and nodded, "Yes." she stated "I am 'the pregnant' Rose Hathaway, I'm sure you have heard lots of shit about me. Why?" she questioned me sounding irritated.

I hadn't really heard much about her so I shook my head, and decide to tell her about the new position I had obtained, and about our future mentor/student assignments.

"Well, for one, I'm going to be the new Guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Secondly, you are going to be my student." I informed her, trying to keep my emotions off my face, as well as trying to gauge her reaction. She looked as though she was going to drop the plate she was holding. Apparently this news was as big a shock to her, as it was to me when I first found out. Once she composed herself and gathered her thoughts, she spoke in a voice so low, had I not been a dhampir, I would not have heard her.

"There must be some kind of mistake."

After she finished ringing up her customers, she pours herself a drink, and returns her attention to our conversation repeating her earlier statement,

"As I was saying, there has to be a mistake. I'm going to be her Guardian." she said, clearly confused as to why they appointed me to the Princess as well.

"You say you are going to be her Guardian." I said to her. " But I don't see how you can manage that right now." While pointing at her obvious baby belly. Seeing this woman looking so much like the woman in my dream made me wonder if maybe, Yeva's dreams are hereditary? _'Oh man Dimitri, quit thinking like that, SHES YOUR STUDENT' _, I scolded myself. She looked down and sighed, rubbing her hand over her swollen abdomen. I felt myself wanting to reach over and caress her belly as well….. _'Dimitri,_

_Stop' _, I scold myself once more.

I noticed her groan and bite her lip. Maybe the baby was kicking, I thought , but decided to ignore the fact I noticed. '_Nothing but a professional relationship'_, I told myself again.

"Who are you?" she questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts, "And how am I supposed to know you're going to be able to give appropriate guardian care?" '_Is this girl trying to insult me?'_ Maybe it wont be so difficult to keep our relationship strictly professional after all.

I snorted at her semi-insult, but answered her inquiry of my credentials. "I've been training to be a Guardian since I entered kindergarten back in Siberia, and that was over 15 years ago." I informed her of my dedication and training. "You have a good day, Rose Hathaway." I said, as I slipped a fifty dollar bill under my empty glass. Turning my back on her I pulled down the collar of my duster to show her my many _monija _marks. Marks that guardians get on the back of the necks indicating the number of Strigoi they have killed. I faintly heard her whisper,

"Man, he's definitely a badass." causing me to smile at her unknowing praise.

As I got in the car replaying my surprise meeting with Rose, I realized why Alberta sent me here. She knew I would see Rose, and we would be able to meet without the stares and whispers I am sure Rose receives back at the academy. I had a feeling life was difficult for Rose at the academy, I hoped maybe I will be able to bring her small amounts of peace as her mentor

I decided I would drive around to a few shops and then return to the academy. I must tell Alberta thank you for setting me up with that surprise meeting with Rose, when I get back, I thought to myself. After visiting two shops I made my way back to St Vladimir's.

Returning the keys and car to the garage upon arrival. As I was making my way to the guardian building, I came across just the person I was looking for.

"Guardian Petrov!" I exclaimed.

"Hi there, Dimitri, I assume your breakfast went well." she said, with a glint of humor in her eye. Did she know she was going to be unleashing an irritated pregnant novice on me? I'm sure she knew Rose had no idea of the new arrangement. Maybe she thought Rose would tone down her disappointment, or possible anger since she didn't know me. I don't know though, women are creatures I don't understand and probably never will.

"It went very well," I told her, in a semi-sarcastic tone, " I mean, now I know she probably can not stand me; for taking over the position she thought she was destined for as the Princess' Guardian ." I gave her a sad smile.

" Dimitri, I'm sure that is not the case. She was just surprised that's all. No one told her about the upcoming changes. We thought she would take it better coming from you, since you and her will be guarding partners soon enough." she said, then asked, "Is Rose back as well?"

"No, not that I know of." I replied. " Should she be?" I questioned.

" Oh, I just thought she would have asked you to drive her back." she stated.

"I guess she will just walk back like usual." she said, speaking her thoughts aloud, looking worried and regretful of the situation.

At her admission, I found myself becoming angry, not at anyone in particular but more at the situation at hand. I mean, who in their right mind would have a woman walk miles in the cold snow during a pregnancy? This information, that she usually walked to and from work in this terribly cold weather, just made my blood boil. I assumed they let her borrow a car or at least had someone drive her to and from the café. Quickly I turned myself from these thoughts and composed myself enough to turn to Alberta, and inform her of my plans for Rose's transportation for the duration of her pregnancy. I really hope my saying this doesn't make her think I'm undermining her authority.

"Alberta, I will be back in a few hours. I do not like the idea of Rose walking for miles in this weather, this late in her pregnancy." I said, watching her face before continuing, "From now on, that is if it is okay with you," I said so as to let her know I did respect her opinion, "I will transport her to and from the café, and also drive her anywhere else if needed." with that said, I looked to her and noticed her looking at me with an expression of relief and gratitude.

"That's a great idea, Dimitri. I don't like the thought of her walking in that weather either, however, I can not leave my post without disobeying a direct order from my superior." she told me.

" I wouldn't mind this responsibility, so if you must make it an order that is fine with me." I told, her in complete honesty. It makes me feel much better knowing I'll be there for her.

"Thank you Dimitri. You have no idea how much better I feel about her working now, knowing that you will be there for her. I guess it is an order now." she said with a grateful smile.

"Alright then, I will be back in a few hours. The roads were very icy earlier, they are probably worse now that the sun has risen, melting the snow." I said to her.

"Be safe, you will have precious cargo." she reminded me with a slight smile.

" I will." is all I said, as I turned, and made my way back to the garage to borrow a car for the second time today.

As I pull out of the academy gates on my way to the café, I got a call from Alberta informing me that when we return to the academy, the headmistress would like to speak with Rose. After my brief conversation, I allow my thoughts to return to the beautiful woman who is, Rosemarie.

I must have allowed my mind to wonder for quite a while, when I noticed a person wearing a hooded jacket, trudging through the snow in my direction. It may be her, I thought to myself as I begin to slow the car, so I can pull over. As I got closer, I realized, it was her, and the anger in me picked up in high gear. Honestly, who could let her walk out here in her condition?

When she sees the car heading in her direction, she moved to the other side of the road with her head down, the closer I got to her, the faster she seemed to walk. I decided to get out and go the her. As I approached her I touched her shoulder to alert her to my presence, unsure if she heard my approach, since she had ear buds to an IPOD in her ears.

I must have startled her when I touched her shoulder, because she jumped a little. I decided to turn her towards me, so she could identify me and wouldn't scream. Once she saw me, I saw recognition pass over her face as she sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I found out you didn't have a car so I thought I'd wait outside the cafe until you got off. Though, it seems that I left a little late. Would you like to ride with me back to the school?" I asked unsure, motioning her towards the truck.

She stared at the truck and then down the endless street and quickly nodded, walking over to the passenger side climbing in. I shut the door behind her, as she began rubbing her hands together, trying to get warm. Her teeth had started chattering, making me feel bad for not staying in town and just calling Alberta. I hated that she was freezing and being out in this weather was not good for her.

"T-t-thank you. It's so d-damn cold out there." She said to me, as I get in the car and turn up the heat, in hopes to warm her up quickly. I made a quick u-turn on the small road and began the journey back to the school.

"You must be crazy walking in this weather." I said to her. "Why don't you ask for a car or for someone to pick you up? I'm sure they would," I asked, looking at her as I drove. Oh man, did she look beautiful, even freezing, this woman was absolutely perfect.

"Nope. Kirova said that I'd gotten myself into this, so it was my responsibility as to how I got back and forth from the cafe. So, that's what I'm doing," she said with a shrug. This must be what Alberta meant when she said she couldn't pick her up without disobeying a direct order. The fact that Kirova specifically told the guardians not to be of assistance to Rose, angered me beyond belief.

Bringing me out of my thoughts Rose asked, "Since your a guardian, why haven't you told me your name?"

In my fight to keep my emotions under control earlier, from the fact that this woman had starred in my dreams, I had forgotten to introduce myself. I chuckled to myself at my obvious forgetfulness, and at how she called me out on it.

"My apologies, Comrade," I mimicked her earlier comment. "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

_"Dimitri,"_ she murmured to herself committing my name to her memory. The way she said my name, brought me back to thoughts of my dream, that were interrupted by her saying, "Well, nice to meet you, I guess." I gave her a quick nod, lost in my thoughts again as my favorite 80's music played softly through the car stereo. Rose sat quietly, the remainder of the short ride.

Once we pulled up to the school's gates, I got out of the car, opening the door for Rose. We walked over to the guardian who guarded the gates, stated our names though he already knew both of us, and he allowed us both through the gates.

"I forgot to mention it on the way here." I said, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence between us. "The headmistress would like for you to go to her office, there're a few things she'd like to speak with you about."

"What the hell did I do now?" she said, rolling her eyes. She must either get into a lot of trouble, or really dislike the headmistress (which I could understand the dislike after all the, woman makes her walk miles in the snow just to prove some kind of point, I internally rant to myself), maybe a little bit of both. I didn't answer her question since she would be finding out soon enough.

Entering the school Rose walked by my side, as we made our way to Headmistress Kirova's office. Many students walking the halls noticed Rose with me and let out a chorus of, _"oooh's" _and _"ahhh's," _only confirming my thoughts that she got into trouble often. I noticed Rose fall behind, but I had to keep up pretences that I was bringing her to her doom, and have no sympathy for her.

I faintly heard her saying, "Could you slow down? Your making me have contractions." I felt bad for not slowing down, but I didn't know who could be watching. I walked into the office and stood near the doorway waiting on Rose nodding in greeting.

"Headmistress" I said.

"Guardian Belikov, weren't you supposed to bring Rosemarie?" she asked.

"Yes, Headmistress, she should be here any minute. She was right behind me." I said to her, in a clipped tone.

"Very well," she said not noticing my tone. " I shouldn't expect any less of Miss Hathaway." Kirova muttered under her breath in disgust. Not a moment later there was a knock on the door and Rose nearly walked straight into me.

As soon as she was through the door, the headmistress started in on her. I felt bad that there wasn't anything I could do or say to help.

"What took your so long, Miss Hathaway? I asked for you to come as soon as you entered the school's grounds" the headmistress asked , with a stern look on her face.

Glaring at Kirova, Rose took a seat in one of the armchairs in front of her desk. "Well, I was right behind Dimitri, until a contraction hit me and I couldn't walk anymore." She replied to the headmistress. Now I felt bad that I didn't wait on her, had I waited Kirova wouldn't be being so harsh.

Kirova shook her head in annoyance, "If you're still going to be a guardian, Rose, you can't let something like that stop you. Anyway, the reason you're here, is to introduce you to Guardian Dimitri Belikov. He will be Princess Vasilisa's guardian after she graduates."

"I know, he already told me." Rose stated, before snapping at Kirova, "And I don't recall you having any children for you to tell me that I cannot allow something that painful to stop me." Rose did have a point there, but by the look on Kirova's face, she was about to deliver a low blow.

"Your right, I don't have any children. Because I wasn't the type of woman to just lay around and let guys mess with me, unlike yourself. I also didn't want to have any children, and for any of them to turn out something as regretting as you." Kirova said.

That was very harsh and unnecessary and I muttered under my breath "_she has gone to far, no one deserves that."_

Rose flinched from the comment, looking like she had been slapped in the face. She glared at Kirova, then decided she was done being degraded and left the room as fast as she could. I wanted to follow her but decided to stay behind and speak with Kirova about the way she spoke to Rose.

"Headmistress, I mean you no disrespect, but what is it that you have against Rose? I know her situation is not ideal, but was it necessary to be so hurtful to her?" I questioned her. I really would like her to enlighten me as to why she was so intentionally hateful towards Rose.

However, she looked at me in disgust, telling me, "Guardian Belikov, I am headmistress here at this school and I do not answer to you. You are dismissed. Go on and check the wards or do something guardian related." the tone of her voice was one of absolute disgust. What have I done to her, I wonder to myself as I leave her office. I head to the Guardian building to inform Alberta that I had returned with Rose, and that I will be off to bed if she no longer needs me.

**Please guys don't forget to review! I really appreciate hearing from you all! I also want to say a special thank you to my wonderful Beta CandiGal! **


	4. An Awkward Rendezvous

**Just to let you guys know, I do not own VA the beautiful Ms. Mead does! Hope you enjoy, please read and review!**

_I walked through the back door of an unfamiliar house and I heard the voice of an angel coming from the living room. I walked to the living room and leaned against the door frame to take in the peaceful scene before me. Rose was sitting in a rocking chair singing to a beautiful little girl. This little girl had long wavy brown hair and very familiar brown eyes. Those familiar eyes caught me standing there watching her, before I could register her actions, she had propelled herself in my arms, squealing, "Mommy, Gabe, look Daddy's home!" At that moment Rose's eyes met mine, showing nothing but love and happiness._

"_Roza, could you please go get Gabriel? Tell him it is dinner time." Rose asked the little girl. _

"_Yes Mommy." was Roza replied as she climbed from my arms. _

"_I will be back Daddy." she told me, flashing me her mother's smile. I smiled back , letting her know I'll be waiting for _

_her return._

_"I'll be here Little Roza." I told her before she ran off to get her brother._

_Rose walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest to inhale my scent. "I love you Dimitri." she murmured into my chest. As I was about to reply my dream faded._

I woke to the loud beeping of my alarm.

I rolled out of my bed and showered, my thoughts were of my dream. It was definitely Rose, that told the little girl…my little girl…to get Gabriel. _Gabriel is the name that Rose has chosen to give her son. _I said to myself. Once I was showered, I decided to shake off the dream and just go on about my new routine, as if I had never dreamed of that beautiful Goddess with my children…my children…I like the sound of that.

After dressing in a pair of black training pants and a dark green t-shirt, I decided it would be a good idea to run a few laps to take my mind off of Rose. On my way to the track I stumbled upon the Princess and Lord Ozera talking quietly to each other. Out of habit, I quickly surveyed the area for any threats, there were none found, so I continued on my walk.

As I approached the gym closest to the track I overheard a few male Moroi talking. I heard the words "cheap slut", "blood whore", and "easy piece of tail", hearing this talk infuriated me. I decided to control my temper and keep walking until I heard, "Yea Man. Rose shouldn't have been so easy. If she didn't want to get knocked up and be labeled a blood…" I cut him off by clearing my throat and shooting him my most menacing glare. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. _He should be afraid. _I thought to my self.

All I said to him was, "That language will not be tolerated on this campus. As for Rose and her situation, if I hear or hear of one more foul remark from you or any fellow student, you and that student will answer to me." And in my most deadly tone I said, "Spread that news." I turned on my heel headed for my destination once again. I really needed to run off that newly acquired fury.

During my run I thought up a nonphysical training plan. We wouldn't be able to do any physical training so I decided on training her on theory. Theory is very useful in the field, if you use it appropriately. I hope to teach her to be the most amazing guardian out in the field, maybe even rival her mother.

After my ten mile run, I felt more at peace with the idea of training Rose. I decided to go to the gym and do a couple hours of weight training and cool down with staking practice. I really preferred to cool down with a sparring session, but due to my "badass" reputation, no one aside from Alberta would volunteer. I would ask her but I knew she had been overwhelmed preparing for trials in a few weeks as well as her usual duties.

Leaving the gym I passed the cafeteria and decided to grab some lunch since I had skipped breakfast this morning. I decided after I eat, I would go to Alberta and speak with her about my new training ideas, as well as the offensive things I overheard those Moroi boys saying about Rose. I approached the line and grabbed myself three turkey on wheat sandwiches, an apple, an orange, and two bottles of water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I saw the water. I purchased my food then headed towards a table right outside the cafeteria. Before I reached the table I overheard the Princess saying, "I'm really worried about Rose, she has missed breakfast, all morning classes and now lunch. Its not like her to miss meals Christian, maybe classes but not food."

I didn't wait to hear more, I just decided to eat while I walked across campus to the Guardian building. I needed to talk to Alberta as soon as possible, the Princess was worried, causing me to slightly panic. _"What if she fell or went into labor?." _I needed to get to Alberta and try to get a key to Rose's room incase she can not answer.

Just as I finished my last piece of fruit, I opened the door to the Guardian building. I was greeted by a male guardian that I hadn't met yet. " I'm Guardian Roscoe, How may I help you?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Guardian Petrov, please," I told him with my guardian mask in place.

"Ok I will go get her Guardian…"he trailed off in question.

"Guardian Belikov, tell her Guardian Belikov is here to see her," I said in response to his semi question.

"Sure, Guardian Belikov, I will let her know you are here. You may have a seat while you wait," he said, gesturing to a few chairs along the wall.

I waited in the lobby for nearly half an hour before Alberta came to me, ushering me to her office.

"I'm very sorry to keep you out there waiting Dimitri, I was on a conference call with the Royal Guard," she said to me apologetically.

I shook my head at her with a smile then said, "It is okay, I didn't have an appointment. I should be the one apologizing for barging in here with out sending word."

She chuckled, "Well , to what do I owe this surprise visit?" She said the word surprise with a slight laughter in her voice.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts before I answered, "Earlier, as I was getting my lunch, I overheard the Princess saying that she was worried about Rose. It seems that no one has seen her this morning. I was wondering if I could get a key to her dorm, that way if she doesn't answer I can let myself in. She so close to her due date, it worries me that she may be in labor." I said so quickly in one breath, hoping she would give me the key.

"Sure, Dimitri. You may have my key, I will just have another made. And please be sure to call me when you find her," her voice laced with the same concern I felt.

"As soon as I find her, I will give you a call." I told her as she handed me her key to Rose's dorm.

"Thank you so much, Dimitri." she said relieved. I gave her a questioning look but she only said, " For watching out for Rose, thank you."

"You are welcome," I said, as I turned to leave her office in search of Rose's dorm building.

Once I reached Rose's room I knocked lightly on her door and there was no answer. I knocked harder so that there was no mistake that someone was knocking, still no answer. I tried knocking once more then I said, " Rose, its Dimitri, are you okay in there?" still no answer. I decided to use the key I thankfully got from Alberta. I opened the door and peered in her room, only to discover her curled in a ball abound her swollen abdomen. She looked so at peace as she slept soundly while snoring lightly. I decided to pull her blanket up over her to keep her warm.

I left her room and closed her door lightly so I didn't wake her. I called Alberta as I was walking from her room and informed her of Roses sleeping state.

"Petrov." she answered.

"Hello Alberta, it's Dimitri." I said to her.

"Oh Dimitri, did you find Rose?" she questioned.

"Yes I did, she was in her room fast asleep," I answered, I smiled to myself, as I replayed the vision of Rose peacefully sleeping.

"I am so glad to hear she is okay, I was worried she may have hurt herself or something," she admitted to me, sounding relieved at the news I gave her. "That girl is working herself to the bone, I don't think a person who isn't pregnant could deal with all the stress she is putting her body through. But she takes it all like a real trooper." she said lost in her thoughts. "I will excuse her from all of her classes today. Please get together with her later this evening, and work with her to make a new schedule for her training."

"Would you mind if I use a desk in the Guardian building to draw up a few plans before I go meet with her?" I asked.

"That is a great idea. If you need any help just stop by my office." She stated.

"Well, I am making my way there now. If I need you I will be sure to stop by," I said, letting her know I may take her up on her offer of help.

"Okay Dimitri , good luck. I will talk to you later."

"Thank you Alberta, goodbye." I said ending our phone call.

I spent most of the afternoon in the office I borrowed, working on a training schedule as well as more ideas for lessons. I just needed to get together with her to make sure the schedule will be feasible with her class schedule as well as her work schedule. I decided she was probably awake by now, so I started walking to her dorm. On the way to her dorm I heard her voice before I saw her.

"She didn't have to tell me. I met him at the café. He was eating and after he went all 'Spanish Inquisition' on me, he introduced himself." she said with obvious distaste. Was I really that bad? I thought to myself. "You're the Dragomir Princess, and she has the nerve to give you cheap foreign labor?" WOW this girl really hates me.

Christian spoke up in my defense, " I actually think he's going to be a very good Guardian for her. Have you seen his _Molinja_ marks? His neck is covered in them. You call him 'cheap foreign labor' yet, I don't see you practicing to become her Guardian anytime soon, nor do you have any _Molinija_ or a promise mark. He'd be better than you any day." WOW way to be harsh Christian, but he spoke the truth. Rose was in no condition the be a Guardian at the moment.

"Watch what you say to me," she snarled, "or one morning you'll wake up without that friend that dangles between your legs." she threatened. At this I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Don't you talk to him like that." the Princess gasped.

"Pssh, go ahead, defend him," Rose said. "No one knows shit about me anymore. SO before they go running their mouths, they should get their facts straight." Rose snapped, mutilating a roll that was in her hand, then slamming it down on her tray.

I decided to make my presence known and maybe reduce the amount of aggression being unleashed in their conversation. That kind of stress couldn't be good for Rose or the baby. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder to alert her to my presence, she looked like she was going to scream at me, but then at the last second decided to control her temper.

"Oh. What do you want?" she questioned sounding irritated that I bothered her.

I decided to lighten the mood with a witty remark. "Such a way to greet your mentor," I smiled at the look on her face then continued with what I had needed to say, "I need to talk to you privately about what we discussed back in the Headmistress' office earlier," _Before the Headmistress was so rude. _I added the last part in my head.

"Right now? Cant you see that I'm trying to eat?" she asked. She looked like she didn't want to talk about that situation with her 'friends' in earshot.

"You can come to my room when you are finished." I said hoping she would be more comfortable talking there. I continued teasing her and said, "Though if that's what you call eating, you're doing a very poor job." I pointed at her tray full of food and a mutilated roll, emphasizing my point.

She looked up at me with a mocking smirk and said, "Well, I have to find some way to take out my anger since I cant beat the shit out of you- yet." That statement made me chuckle, the thought of her beating me was funny. But I did hope that after my training with her, she would become one person who could kick my ass.

"Whatever you say, 'Comrade'." I said to her in a mocking tone then informed her, " My room is on the forth floor, the last door on the left. I'll be waiting to speak with you there." She nodded as I turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

Once I made it back to my room, I decided I would have time to shower before she made it to my room. I was in desperate need of a shower. I hadn't had one after my work out, and it was grating on my nerves to feel so disgusting. I got in the shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles and relieve the stress from my body. Once the hot water began running out I decided to get out and dressed so I would be ready when Rose got here. I dried off in the bathroom, then wrapped my towel around my waist before walking into my room. I was standing in my room about to turn towards my dresser when a body collided with mine. It was Rose, she was much faster than I had anticipated. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of my bare chest. Having her in my bedroom while I was practically naked made me want to take her clothes_… I wish she would had been with me in the shower, I would've loved to wash her gorgeous frame. I wondered what she would've done if my towel would've slipped? Dimitri stop this now, she's your STUDENT!" _I yelled at myself internally.

"What do you think you are doing?" I snapped, trying to hide the lust I was feeling caused by this awkward situation. As I stared down at her, waiting on her answer, she backed up against my bedroom door. She looked over my body appreciatively, just then noticing the fact that I was wrapped only in a small towel.

"I-I, um, I," she stammered, unable to form coherent speech, while she continued looking over my well toned body. She took a deep breath and finally answered, but it sounded more like she was asking me a question. "I'm up here because you told me to…"

Oh how this girl caused me to think inappropriate things, I thought as she looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that held my soul. "That's correct; I told you to come up, but I didn't tell you to come brown-nosing through my room." I chastised her hoping that she didn't notices my um…excitement growing due to her presence in my bedroom.

Oh my god, if only she knew what her body did to me. I don't know if it's the dream that has me thinking like this, but I want to take her now and make her mine. During my internal rant, I nearly missed what she said in response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were home, so I thought I'd just wait-" I quickly cut her off. I didn't think I could control my body if she had said _'wait on the bed'._

"Get out." I abruptly said. "Wait for me in the living room, I have to get dressed." I reached around her and quickly realized being this close to her wasn't my most brilliant idea, my control was steadily slipping. I quickly pushed the door open accidentally brushed my forearm over her skin which sent an electric jolt through my body. I suddenly pushed her out the door, shutting it behind her.

_"__Get yourself together, Dimitri." _I muttered to myself in Russian, as I quickly slipped on my black jeans and a black t-shirt. I decided to put on my duster as well, so that if things go too uncomfortable I could use the excuse of having plans. I needed to keep my bases covered, with all these feelings coursing through my body.

In less than two minutes I had walked out in to the living room. Rose was just taking a seat on the sofa, so I decided to keep a safe distance and sit in an armchair that was facing towards her.

As I tried to gather my thoughts I looked down only to have my attention caught by Rose's beautifully swollen abdomen. Looking at her baby belly, I was brought back to the dream I had where she was carrying _'My Child'_. As my thoughts wandered, I noticed her cradling her stomach protectively, she must have noticed my stare. I automatically felt bad for making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." I said looking at her apologetically. "It's been a while since I have seen someone pregnant so young. You remind me of my sister back in Siberia; she was the last girl I saw pregnant though, that was several years ago." I told her while thinking about my sisters pregnancy with my nephew Paul, however, Rose reminded me nothing of my sister. I sighed before I returned to the conversation at hand.

Out of nowhere she said, "Yeah, I'm the fourth student here at St. Vlad's to become pregnant throughout the schools history, so you won't be seeing many here." Well, that was a strange turn of topic. I better get our conversation back on track.

"Well, I didn't bring you here to talk about your pregnancy; it's no business of mine. I asked you to come here so we could talk about what you're going to be doing after Gabriel is born." I wanted the conversation to steer back to her training.

She nodded and in formed me of her plans, "I spoke with the Headmistress and she said that I'd have six weeks to "heal" and after that I'd be able to restart my training. I want to start a couple weeks earlier though. She's hired someone to watch him while I'm in classes and at training, other than that," she shrugged, "I'll have him the rest of the time." I'm glad she's got her future planned, or is at least attempting to make a plan for her and Gabriel.

I nodded to her in understanding, "That does sound like a good idea. Another thing I want to know is- what do you know in terms of Guardian training?" I asked trying to find out what my job is going to entail, gauge her weaknesses and strengths. But from the way she looked at me, I could tell she was weak in this area.

"Honestly? Not a whole lot. I know a few battle techniques. Lissa and I ran away for two years and I lost a lot of training time. Now, I'm not saying I'm a weakling; I can still kick anyone's ass that comes near Lissa or tries to harm her, but I could use some more practice." she said, not meeting my eyes.

This action caused me to smirk, "I like your sense of humor Rose. Yet, you don't seem to understand the consequences of protecting Moroi," I wanted her to know that this is a job you can not take lightly. "Especially one as precious to the Moroi as the Dragomir Princess."

"Call her Lissa, and I do know the consequences. That's why I got her out of here in the first place. And besides, we were doing perfect when we were away… until they sent Guardians after us." she muttered the last part. I didn't really take in what she was saying. I just hoped that she would be able to become an amazing Guardian.

"You were lucky a Strigoi hadn't attacked either of you. Neither of you would be alive if they had. Since you are unable to train right now, I want you to come to three classes a week that I will be instructing for you. You won't be physically training, but you will be watching me perform strategies and doing mental training until; you are able to fight. They will be three hours long, Friday thru Sunday." I gave her a look saying _'you will be there no matter what.'_

"Ok, I guess that's fine. I don't have any say in it anyways." She muttered.

"Do you still want to be Lissa's Guardian?" I asked bluntly, with a stern expression.

She nodded enthusiastically. Well if she really wants this, I am going to do my best to make her lethal once Gabriel is born.

"Then don't complain about what you have to do to keep her protected and out of harm's way. You may go now. You have three days until your first class. I will meet you Sunday at midnight, the main entrance. Be prepared to take notes," I said with a small smirk. I am really going to enjoy this one on one time with her. I could not wait to teach her and just get to know her. Not her file but the person she is and can be.

She gave me a mocking look and stood up so fast, the next thing I knew I was supporting her against my chest. She seemed to be in major pain but didn't complain a bit. I'm just glad I caught her in time. "T-thanks," she said, pain etched in her voice as she pulled away from my chest.

I looked at her wishing I could be of more help to her, but nodded and backed away. "You should be resting, Rose. Your son can come at anytime." I hoped she took my hint to go and get as much rest as possible over the next few weeks.

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay prepared. I guess I'll see you see you on Saturday night," She said, giving me a slight smile before she left my room.

Once she left, I looked around my small room just thinking of the moments we spent in my bedroom. I wish I could know for sure if these dreams I've been having true visions like Yeva does. I honestly hope they are. I decided then that I would call Yeva first thing in the morning since they run on the opposite schedule my morning is there evening, and it is always easier to catch them in the evening around dinner time.

Thank you for your support for this story. Please review. I want to say a special thanks to my Beta CandiGal, YOU ROCK!


	5. Talk With Yeva & Maid For A Day

**I do not own Vampire Academy! **

**The wonderful redhead Richelle Mead does! **

**Please read and review!**

**I am very sorry for the delay in updating.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

When I woke this morning, I had a rare full smile upon my face. I decided it was time to call Babushka. I really desperately wanted to know if these dreams were truly visions of Roza and myself. I quickly grabbed my phone off my bedside table, and dialed that was all too familiar number. It rang nearly six times before I heard a familiar voice greet me in my native language.

"Privet Belikov zhitelʹstva ." (Hello Belikov Residence), said a young woman, most likely my sister Karolina.

"Privet sestra."(Hello Sister) I said, then had to quickly pull the phone away from my ear to escape from the high pitched squeal sounding through the phone.

"Dimka! Is it really you? How are you? How is your new job? Are your charges worthy of you? We miss you! When are you going to come back home to visit? Oh my! I just can not believe it is really you!" she rushed excitedly without pausing to breathe. I have always wondered how women were able to do that.

I felt a smile pulling at my lips as I teased. "Yep definitely one of my sisters! No doubt about that!" and chuckled at my small joke.

I heard he huff clearly irritated at me, for not answering her questions. It was definitely Karolina, if I had any doubt earlier, it was no longer there, I remember these mood swings from her pregnancy with my nephew Paul. From past experience I decided it was best for me if I went ahead and answered her questions as quickly as possible.

"I am doing very well Karolina. The new job is just starting, I have yet to have my first shift, that will be on Monday. I am sure it will take a bit of getting used to, since I have never worked for an institution. However, I do see myself enjoying it very much. My charges is the Dragomir Princess, and the question is, am I worthy of her? I am also mentoring her future female guardian. Now that there is going to be a handful," I said the last part with a smile thinking of working with Rose and training her. I managed to answer her questions in a rush but still breathe like normal.

"That is amazing Dimka! You are the best guardian out there, of course you are worthy of guarding the Dragomir Princess," she praised me.

I heard other female voices in the background, it sounded like they were asking Karolina questions. I could not make out what they were saying, but before long Karolina said, "He did not say. Give me just a moment and I will ask him."

"Dimka, Babushka wants to know if you met your dark-haired destiny yet?" She asked shocking me. Babushka was definitely asking about Rose. I desperately needed to speak with her about the dreams I was having. It was obvious that she had also had a dream about Rose and me. She couldn't know about Rose otherwise.

"Yes Karolina, I believe I have. That is actually the reason I called. I desperately need to talk with Babushka, to learn of this new information I have been getting lately," I said, hoping she wouldn't question me about Rose, and just hand the phone over to Babushka.

I heard her tell Yeva, "Yes he met his destiny, and he said its important that he speak with you." I could not understand what Babushka was saying in reply to Karolina, but they must have decided I needed to speak with Yeva, because next thing I knew; I was hearing the familiar voice of Babushka.

"Dimka dear, I know you have many questions to ask of me. However, I am afraid I can only tell you that your visions are true and real, and I have seen them myself. I do not know the 'how's' or 'why's', I just know that it is what it is," she told me. I sighed impatiently, she is still just as cryptic as always.

_'Why couldn't she just this once, tell me something useful?' I wondered to myself._

As if hearing my internal rant Babushka spoke. "I am very sorry Dimka. I know it is very frustrating not knowing the whole story. Well dear, what can you tell us about this beautiful Rose?" she asked. Oh my! The girls want the gossip, I can hear them all in the background excitedly whispering.

"Well Ladies," I said with a smile in my voice, the one I get from thinking of Rose. "She is my new student. She is very beautiful and strong willed. I am supposed to train her in my image according to the authorities at the academy. She is very much like Vika in her personality. She was probably much more trouble before her pregnancy." I stopped speaking when I heard them all gasp with the exception of Babushka, she already knew about Roses situation and probably more than I know.

I could hear her in the background filling them all in on Rose and her situation. There is not much to know about her situation. The gossip around the campus, is that she was always messing around with guys and it finally caught up to her. However, I do not put much stock in gossip, and the little bit I know about Rose; she does not seem like the type of girl to do that.

I will believe nothing until I hear from her what happened, and until she is ready to tell me, it is none of my business.

Once she was finished filling the ladies in on the situation she returned her attention to our conversation.

"The girls all understand now, and they apologize for their shocked reactions. If you do not mind we would like for you to continue telling us about Rose."

"Oh it is fine. I was shocked as well when I was asked to mentor and train a pregnant novice. However, after meeting her I understand the importance of why they need me here, especially after the dreams. She has a fire in her eyes and a spark in her heart. I feel that she will one day become the greatest guardian that has ever served in the existence of our races. There is something special about her, I can just feel it. She has had a rough beginning but she is very strong and driven." I said with concern and love? lacing my words.

"Dimka, I believe you are correct about her, in many ways and levels. Just promise me one thing." she asked in complete seriousness.

"Anything Babushka." I told her simply.

"When Rose tells you of her child's conception, please keep your temper and be supportive. She needs you more than either of you will ever know, just as you will need her." she stated.

"Of course, I will be there for her as much as I possibly can. But at the moment she doesn't particularly care for me very much." I said the her honestly. I really don't think Rose likes me.

"Just keep trying Dimka, she does not have to see you helping her; the simple behind the scene gestures usually mean the most. She will eventually warm up to you. Just continue to be patient with her." she said with happiness in her voice.

"Yes Babushka, I will do my best. I hate to say good bye so soon, but I just received a message, it may be about Rose. I will e-mail you soon and tell you if I have made any progress." I said thinking about the message hoping nothing happened to Rose.

"Ya lyublyu tebya, vnuk.(I love you, Grandson) You will do well as her mentor, friend, _and more," _she stated and I could imagine the wink she gave as she said _'more'._

"Thank you Babushka so much for the talk. Ya tebya lyublyu vse ochenʹ mnogo, my budem govoritʹ snova ochenʹ skoro. ( I love you all very much, we will speak again soon.)" I said as I heard a chorus of 'I love you too'.

"Do svidaniya. (Goodbye)" I said as I closed my phone, feeling nervous and

excited at the thought of Rose.

Just as I got up to shower I remembered my text. I opened up my phone to view my text. It was from Alberta, I wondered what it could be.

_**Alberta:**_

_Dimitri, we are planning on moving Rose into an old guardian cabin. I was wondering if you would not mind checking to make sure it is in good repair. No hurry._

Maybe this was what Babushka meant about helping Rose without her knowing? I would love to be apart of this, I could do a lot to help her and ease the strain she has been putting her body through.

**Dimitri:**

_Sure Alberta. Happy to help. I will catch a shower then head over there and check it out._

I put my phone down on my dresser and went to my small bathroom to catch a nice hot shower. As soon as I shut the water off, I heard knocking coming from my bedroom door. I wondered who it could be while I toweled dry.

" I will be there shortly." I yelled from my bathroom. I quickly went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of red gym shorts and a black fitted T. I ran to the door and opened it quickly to see Alberta standing there holding a key up in front of her.

"I am assuming that you did not get my second text." she said with laughter in her voice.

I grinned at her and said, "No I sure didn't. I'm sorry, I took a quick shower."

"No worries, Dimitri. I just came by to drop off a key for you. It's the spare to Roses new cabin. I'm hoping we can have her things moved in on Saturday, while she is working at the café." She told me while handing the key over.

"That should be no problem. I will go over there and check it over and thoroughly clean so Rose will not have to stress over cleaning it. I'll also arrange the furniture for her since she shouldn't be lifting in her condition." I then had a thought. "I will also bring over my spare television if that is okay with you. I don't watch it much," I asked hoping it would be fine with her.

"That sounds like a great idea! If you need help with anything feel free to call me up. I would like to do it myself but I just can't with all my duties," she said before she turned to leave.

After Alberta left, I turned back to my Guardian suite. I went in my bedroom and unhooked the small television I was planning to bring for Rose. Once I'd gathered the television and cables, I locked up my small suite, then headed to Rose and Gabriel's soon to be home.

Luckily, I didn't stumble across anyone during my walk to the cabin. When I arrived there, I carefully unlocked the door and entered; placing the television on a small table near the door. Before I began work cleaning, I took a look around the place, from what I saw of the place; it was pretty obvious that it had not been used for several years. All of the windows had built up grime and dirt. The other surfaces were coated with several layers of dust. I did a complete survey of the place for any damages or things that needed slight repairs, but from what I saw other than the dust and grime; the place seemed to be in great condition. I did not have to repair a thing, so I focused my full attention on tackling ALL of the dusting and such.

As I moved around the cabin doing the house work, my mind traveled to Roza. I imagined us in this cabin doing our daily chores together.

_I looked in the bathroom and saw Roza cleaning many toys out of the bathtub as a little boy crawled up to her saying "ma ma, ma ma, ma ma" over and over. Rose scooped him up in her arms smiling the most breathtaking smile. "Hello Little Guy," she cooed to him._

Quickly I shook myself out of my daydreaming, only to notice I had managed to clean the entire place already. I decided to move on to arranging the furniture around the house. Then set up the small television in the cozy little family room. I had arranged the sofa and coffee table to where they were facing the television and the small fireplace.

Once finished in the living room I made my way to the cramped bedroom, in the corner. I noticed boxes with a crib and changing table in them waiting to be put together. I moved the full sized bed to the right side of the room to give me workspace so I could put together the furniture, and make room for Gabriel's things. I put the furniture together hoping that Rose wouldn't be angry with me for taking it upon myself to do it.

Before leaving, I looked back to the place where Rose and Gabriel were going to live and be a family, and I felt happy knowing that I helped make it a nice place for them.

The next morning I helped Alberta move the rest of Rose's belongings from her dorm into her new cabin. When Alberta walked through the door she gasped, she actually gasped. I hoped I didn't do any thing wrong at first; then I was on guard waiting for a threat when she didn't speak.

"Oh Dimitri, the place looks so charming. I never could have dreamed this place could look so homey," she said, obviously impressed with the cleaning and organizing I worked so diligently on.

"It didn't take much, really the place was mostly covered in dust. Other than that, it wasn't bad at all. I just moved the furniture a little to make it more spacious," I said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, well, lets put her belongings over there," she said pointing to an empty corner near the bedroom.

Once we hauled all her belongings in and organized them in the corner , we locked up and went to the guardian building. I decided to go ahead and use my borrowed office, while I was there to refine my lesson. I prepared for tomorrows visual training session with Rose. I spent a few hours going over moves I could demonstrate over the next few weeks. As well as many different techniques to explain to her. When I was finished, I left the office building and headed towards the cafeteria in search of lunch since I accidentally skipped breakfast.

When I was near the cafeteria, I ran into a few other campus guardians who invited me to eat with them.

"Hello there Guardian Belikov, I'm Yuri and this is Celeste," said a male guardian gesturing to himself, then to the guardian next to him as well.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri and Celeste. Please call me Dimitri." I said looking first towards Yuri then to Celeste.

"Nice meeting you too, Dimitri. Would you like to join Yuri and I for lunch?" asked Celeste.

"Sure. I'd like to do that," I said to them as we continued on our way.

After we gathered our plates, we sat down at a long table to the far side of the room. The table was set aside for the off duty guardians to dine at so we could be near the students, but not necessarily with them.

As we were eating, Yuri and Celeste were talking with a few other guardians one of them was Stan Alto. I had seen mention of him several times throughout Rose's file. The teachers turned to the topic of students and so on and so forth. I didn't pay much attention until I heard mention of Rose in the conversation. One of the teachers was speaking ill of her (calling her names and outright disrespecting her) and what surprised me was Alto of all people, was standing up for her.

"Johnson, you need to keep your opinions on that matter to yourself. Rose is an excellent student, and what goes on in her personal life is none of your concern," Alto said in a cased closed kind of way.

Suddenly Johnson turned on me, completely disregarding Alto's statement, and attempted to drag me into this negative discussion disrespecting my student. " So I heard you got stuck with the unfortunate task of training the most vile, disgusting, disrespectful, disgrace to guardians everywhere as well as blo-"

I cut him off quickly as I kicked my chair back, and rose threateningly slow, I said in a deadly don't mess with me voice, "Rose is my student and I would appreciate it if you kept your rude and inappropriate comments and suggestions to yourself." With that said, I grabbed my tray and walked away from that group of selfish gossiping guardians.

Soon after walking away from the table, I heard footsteps behind me. I decided to ignore them- until I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see none other than Guardian Alto behind me.

"Guardian Belikov, I apologize for their rude behavior. I'm constantly on their case about their negative take of Rose. I'm just really sorry you had to hear that. Rose and I have our differences but I really hope to see her succeed, just don't tell her I said that," He said the last part with a small chuckle. " She wouldn't believe you."

"Thank you Guardian Alto, I have seen the spark in her when she talks about Guarding. I can tell she will be exceptional with extensive training," I said to him before turning towards the track. "I'm going to go get a workout in, it was nice talking with you."

I went to the track and ran lap after lap to burn off the steam due to that very unpleasant dining experience I unfortunately sat through. Once burnt out on laps, I went into the practice gym and completed a few sets in the weight room before I decided to hit the showers, and head to my suite to hit the sack for a quick nap. I figured I could use all the rest I could get before my new weekend training session with Rose.

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and alerted and added the story to your favorites! **

**A special thank you to my WONDERFUL and ENCOURAGING BETA….Thanks CandiGal! **

**Go check her out her stories are amazing! Her Newest Story "Last Goodbye" is amazing.**


	6. Author's Note

**To all of my wonderful and loyal readers,**

**I have decided to get my behind in gear and write for you guys. I am working on my next two chapters and hopefully they will be up in the next few days. Thank you so much for being kind and patient with me and my absence.**

**Maggie**


	7. A Stressful Moment With Repercussions

**Hey everyone I am back! **

**I would like to thank all of you that have reviwed, story alerted, and favorited my story! **

**You guys are the best! **

**This chapter has not been beta'd so bare with me if there are problems, I just didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. **

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

I awoke from my rest feeling refreshed and ready for my first evening training with Rose. I quickly changes from my comfy plaid lounge pants into a pair of black loose fitting training pants and a snugly fit grey t-shirt. I slipped my training shoes on while grabbing my bulky gym bag and room key.

I decided to stop by the guardian lounge to grab a quick bite to eat before setting the gym up for practice. I quickly chowed down on my turkey and swiss wrap then chugged down a bottle of water, before leaving the lounge I grabbed a ripe red apple and a plump fleshy orange. While eating my apple I passed the student dining hall and heard a couple of raised voices. Usually as I school employee I would interfere but today I am running behind schedule so I decided I would just mind my own business and let a guardian on duty handle it if it got out of hand. Just as I was about to turn the corner towards the gym I noticed that the raised voices belonged to none other than my charge and future guarding partner. Since they were as some would say at the moment 'my charges' I decided to stick around and see if the argument was anything I could help with, it never hurts to be ahead of the game or cautious as a guardian.

I suddenly heard the princess say, "Ever since you got pregnant you've been a total bitch to me. And yet….and yet, _you_ expect _me_ to treat you good?" Wow that was a low blow.

Rose replied back to her in that deadly tone that no one but a mother could pull off, I note that this is a great thing to know in the future because it sounds scary as hell. "Don't bring my pregnancy into this. Gabriel has _nothing_ to do with this. I've never asked one thing from _you_." Roza was quiet for a moment as if clearing her thoughts. As suddenly as she stopped speaking she fired off again without warning. I never see you, so how in the hell can you tell that I'm acting like a bitch? You're always so far up Christian's ass and still you act like you can't get enough of him." It sounded to me like Rose is jealous and also as if she were crying out to be cared for and understood. I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when the Princess snorted.

"You're acting like such an immature child. I'm sorry that you allowed yourself to get pregnant and that you don't have anyone in your life the way I do." The princess spouted off in a tone too smug for her own good. And let me tell you hearing her talk to Rose that way awoke feelings of fury in me that I have only felt when my father threatened my mother, I have never wanted to hit a Moiri or a woman in my life with the exception of my father and now the princess.

Instantaneously Rose hushed the Princess by saying, "You know what? I could care less if I had anyone in my life, because the only person I have now is my son. I don't need anyone to make me happy and if you or anyone knew _anything _about my pregnancy…." she paused and I noticed myself tensing in anticipation that she may reveal some facts about her circumstances. Then Rose continued, "all of you would keep your fucking mouths shut." Well, there went my hope of being enlightened about her pregnancy.

I was just about to resume my walk to the gym when the long silence was ended by the Princess.

"Please Rose." The princess said. "You might not have a lot of people but you have me." That statement sounded sincere but severely out of place due to the earlier bits of conversation I overheard.

I saw that Rose was on the some thought pattern as well when she let out a mocking laugh. "Ha, right. I know you want to find someone else to be your Guardian since you and Christian think that I'll be unable to because I have a baby coming." Well that was news to me. The Princess must have made a face the looked guilty because Rose carried along with her rant without pause. "You know what? Go ahead, find someone else. Let someone else die so you can be bonded to them…and then let them go through all the hell you've put me through." Rose then went barreling through the doors and directly past me without even noticing my presence. I decided to leave her alone a few minutes so that she could cool down since we had about fifteen minutes to spare.

After lagging behind for about five minutes I entered the gym only to see Rose collapsed on the floor with her arms snugly clenched around her abdomen. When I saw this, I remembered hearing my mother telling my sister that getting too worked up could cause premature labor. After hearing the ordeal Rose just went through the only thought on my mind was that the baby is coming now.

"Rose!" I shouted to her from across the gym, I was trying desperately not to let the panic I was feeling seep out in my voice. "Rose, are you okay? I was supposed to meet you at the front entrance in ten minutes.

"I….I'd just finished early so I thought I'd just come he- AHH!" she groaned while curling in on herself. Tears of sheer agony welled up in her eyes, and the only thing I could see was my sister in torturous agony during labor and my heart hurt thinking that sweet young Roza would have to endure such pain.

"You need to get up to the infirmary. You look like you are going into labor." I told her as calmly as I could, while trying to help her stand.

A look of absolute panic flitted across her agonizingly beautiful face. "I – I can't be in labor. I still have three weeks left." She said to herself, and then she moaned and began to sway. I decided it would be best for everyone involved that I just carry her to the clinic. I scooped her fragile frame into my arms and began walking. It seems that when her pain temporarily subsided she realized that I was carrying her and began to protest. "No, no! Put me down, I can walk!"

I attempted to scold her but couldn't muster enough disappointment into my voice as I told her, "Keep your bravado to yourself and just be quiet until we get there. You can barely stand up, how you think you are supposed to walk." After seeing the disgruntled look on her face I had to try my hardest not to crack a smile.

I walked as quickly as I could and nearly broke into a light jog. I felt Rose's body relax into me then she unexpectedly dug her sharp fingernails into the flesh on the back of my shoulder, how she managed to get her nails under the fabric of my t-shirt continues to be a mystery to me. With her face pressed into my chest she groaned, "God it hurts." I must say I was most certainly enjoying the close contact with her body way more than I should have been. The circumstances for the body contact weren't ideal, but hey she fit perfectly pressed against my body almost as if we were two halves of a whole. With the feel of her body against mine I couldn't help the moan of "Roza" that escaped from my mouth. The word "Roza" just rolled off my tongue like I was created to just say that word. No sooner than I had moaned her name Roza went slack in my arms.

I carried her into the clinic and spoke to a tiny, auburn-haired nurse named Annabeth. Annabeth lead me down a long, narrow hallway decorated with pictures meant to encourage those who take time to appreciate them, and now I didn't have that time. At the end of the hallway she lead me into a room with a bed that can be made into a delivery table as a precaution incase Rose did progress into full blown labor. I hesitantly laid Rose on the bed the nurse gestured to and when she didn't stir I tensed slightly but enough for Annabeth to notice. Annabeth informed that women in labor often pass out as a way to cope with the unbearable pain of child labor, this news clamed me but also upset me. Knowing the amount of pain Rose was in is something I have no way to understand or compare, but I know she is strong and will be fine.

I left Rose in the room with the nurse and spoke to the Doctor. I informed Dr. O. of the heated argument had been having prior to me finding her balled up on the floor in agony.

"Guardian Belikov, do you know if Rose has been overdoing things lately?" Dr. O. inquired.

I'm not too sure to be honest; I haven't really known Rose too long. I do know that she has been participating in school fulltime as well as a parttime job at the little café in town. Other than that, there is not anything else I am aware of. WE haven't started our visual training yet, today was supposed to be our first lesson. But our lessons wouldn't cause her any strain or exertion, all they require is her to pay attention, answer questions, and sometimes take notes or possibly video." I told her as honestly as possible. Then I thought to ask if maybe what my mother said, about getting worked up causing premature labor. "Dr. O. do you thing that her heated argument could have brought this on?"

"It is quite possible that her argument set this off Guardian Belikov, but it could also be a number of factors such dehydration, lack of sleep, and possibly poor nutrition. But I am very thankful you brought her in to see me. I will check her for dilation and give her I.V. fluids as well. It is a bit early for Baby Gabriel to come so hopefully with the right amount of rest and plenty of fluids he will remain safely in the womb." Thankfully Dr. O. was able to bring me a bit of reassurance.

**Please please please review!**


End file.
